dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Elven Alienage
} |name= Elven Alienage |icon= Ico_Village.png |image= Area-The_Elven_Alienage.jpg |type= Denerim - Slums |location= Denerim |inhabitants= Elves |exits=Abandoned Orphanage Alarith's Store Cyrion's Home Denerim City Map Run-Down Apartments Tevinter Hospice Tevinter Warehouse Valendrian's House |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} The Denerim Alienage is a walled off portion of the city of Denerim, where the majority of Denerim's elves reside. It is the starting location of the City Elf Origin. After the origin story, the Alienage is closed off because of rumoured unrest until fairly late in the campaign against the Blight. Only some time after Arl Eamon Guerrin calls the Landsmeet will the the Warden be able to investigate the Unrest in the Alienage. Characters *Alarith - in his store. Note that if the Warden is not an elf he will not trade (though oddly he won't trade with an elven mage), Alarith will only sell items after the Unrest in the Alienage quest is resolved. (Actually he does trade with an elven mage prior to the completion of the Unrest in the Alienage quest, as long as the Warden asks him what he sells. He will also ask the Warden not to tell the guards. However once the trade window closes, he will be no longer tradable until the quest is completed.) *Cyrion - potentially returns to his home at conclusion of Unrest in the Alienage. *Elder Valendrian - potentially returns to his home at conclusion of Unrest in the Alienage. *Haggard Human - Only when first visited. He is being harassed by several elf thugs. After The Warden appears, the thugs flee. There are single multiple choice dialog option, after which the haggard human leaves. *Elf Guard, involved in the quest Unrest in the Alienage *Healer Saritor, involved in the quest Unrest in the Alienage. *Healer Veras, involved in the quest Unrest in the Alienage. *Hooded Courier, when on the quest Grease the Wheels. *Ser Otto, can start the quest Something Wicked. *Shianni, involved in the quest Unrest in the Alienage, first time talking to can yield Codex Entry: Valendrian. *Soris - in Cyrion's Home if not in Arl of Denerim's Estate - Dungeon *Starved Veteran *Tevinter Guards and Soldier *Varel Baern, when on the quest Scraping the Barrel. *Deranged Beggar, when on the quest Something Wicked and Hearing Voices. Enemies There are no hostile characters when the Warden enters the area, though it is possible that a fight can break out during the investigation into the Unrest in the Alienage. *Tevinter Soldiers - Human - Warrior (Ranged) *Tevinter Soldiers - Human - Warrior (Melee) Items x2 , source: Cyrion (City Elf only) , source: Tevinter healers Notable gifts for companions: Special Objects *Mystical Site of Power *Landmark Tree *Various official notices banning elves from carrying weapons. Bearing arms is strictly prohibited: Elves who have swords will die upon them. *Locked door to Valendrian's Home can be picked for 40 xp. *Sign Alienage Tree yielding Codex Entry: Vhenadahl: The Tree of the People *Pile of blood (Can be clicked when on the quest Something Wicked *Feral Dog (Can be clicked when on the quest Something Wicked Quests Main Quests Side Quests (in the Run-Down Apartments) Exits (two exits) (can only be accessed after going through the Run Down Apartments) Category:Origins locations Category:Denerim locations Category:City Elf Lore Category:Ferelden